


Kiss Cam

by secretninjagirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretninjagirl/pseuds/secretninjagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum has no idea how Minho convinced him to go to a basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

            “What are those?” Kibum asks, eyeing the two small pieces of paper his best friend is waving excitedly in his face. 

            “Tickets to a basketball game,” Minho says brightly, and Kibum should’ve known it was too much to hope that they were tickets to a show or concert. He’s about to ask what that has to do with him, but Minho speaks first. 

            “My friend gave me two tickets even thought I only needed one, and I was hoping maybe you would come with me?”  Kibum considers saying no, but Minho’s looking at him so hopefully with those big brown eyes, and his perfect pink lips are pulled into the slightest pout.  He knows exactly what kind of face Minho will make if he refuses, all kicked puppy eyes and pouty lips, and he just can’t say no. 

            “When is it?” he asks, and Minho’s face likes up like it’s fucking Christmas morning. 

\---

            Kibum agonizes far too much about what to wear and how he looks, even though he keeps telling himself it’s not a date.  In the end, he wears his favorite skinny jeans with a nice top and a jacket, and he puts on makeup, only after staring at his face in the mirror for far too long. 

            _It’s not a date_ , he chants in his head as he meets up with Minho, who looks ridiculously happy, and it must be because of the game they’re headed to. 

            Kibum had thought he would hate being there, and he does, until he finds something much more interesting to watch than the game.  Minho has unconscious tics as he watches, biting or pulling at his lips, and he gets far too excited when his team scores, smiling widely and cheering loudly. 

            During the timeouts, Minho tries to explain the game to him, and Kibum just nods, acting like he understands, because he’s far too distracted by how long Minho’s eyelashes are, and how pink and soft his lips look.  He doesn’t notice Minho leaning closer throughout the game, until their arms are pressed together on the armrest, and their legs are pressed together from the knee down. 

            Minho almost catches him staring twice, so he pretends to watch the game, counting the number of times the ball bounces.  When they call a timeout, he looks up at the screen, bored enough to try making sense of the jumble of numbers.  The screen changes, and it says “Kiss Cam” in big pink letters surrounded by an obnoxious red heart.  Kibum snorts loudly, because who would even participate in something that tacky.  But then the camera is showing two faces that look very familiar.  It’s a close-up of himself and Minho, and he feels like he can hardly breathe with the way his heart is suddenly pounding in his chest.  The larger version of himself looks like he might throw up, but Minho just looks very determined.  He reaches out with one hand towards Kibum’s face, and when he feels fingers on his cheek, he finally tears his eyes away from the screen, only to be confronted by Minho’s face far too close to his own.  He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling like he’ll explode from nerves, but then there are soft lips pressing against his own, and he feels like exploding for a completely different reason.  There’s a loud noise in his ears, and he can’t tell if it’s the spectators cheering, or if it’s his blood rushing because Minho is really kissing him, not like you kiss someone random you were caught under the mistletoe with, or who you picked in spin the bottle, but like you kissed someone you really liked. They finally pull apart for breath, and Kibum just looks at Minho, with his flushed cheeks and pink, slightly swollen lips. 

            “So what was that all about?” he asks finally.  As much as he liked the kiss, he needs straight (or perhaps not so straight) answers from Minho. 

            “We were on the kiss cam?” Minho offers weakly, and Kibum frowns, because he needs to know. 

            “Is that how you would kiss anyone then?” Kibum asks, and Minho winces, maybe because it came out a little harsher than he intended.

            “No!” Minho insists, and then he hesitates for a moment, looking more and more embarrassed.  “The thing is,” he starts, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I like you, Kibum.”

            “Was this supposed to be a date then?” he manages to ask calmly, despite the fireworks he feels in his chest. 

            “It can be a date if you want?” Minho says, like it’s a question. “I wanted to test out the waters before asking you on a real date, but I didn’t want to be suspicious.” He has the decency to look embarrassed about that, and Kibum finally takes pity on him. 

            “You’re a real loser, you know that?” he says, and Minho’s face starts to fall. “It’s a good thing I already liked you.”  Minho’s smile grows so big, it seems like it might not fit on his face anymore.  Kibum reaches for his hand, and Minho laces their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across Kibum’s hand. 

            “For our next date, can we not go to a sports game?” Kibum asks, leaning into Minho’s shoulder. 

            “Of course,: Minho says, and it looks like he might never stop smiling, although Kibum can’t say he wouldn’t enjoy the view. 


End file.
